1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for gathering data with a portable handheld device, and then transmitting the data for further use. The data gathered may be in the form of a bar code or other machine readable symbology, or in the form of radio frequency identification (RFID) data.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, various devices have been proposed for gathering data. The gathering of machine readable information is a broad field having many specific applications. Machine readable symbologies and scanning equipment have been described in detail in a number of publications, including “The Bar Code Book” by Roger C. Palmer, hereby incorporated by reference.
Machines are also able to read data via “radio”. Passive RFID circuits or passive reflector transceivers (PFTs) are read by an interrogator. The interrogator activates an RFID or PFT via a transmitted signal that illuminates a receiving antenna with sufficient energy to activate the circuit and then allow the circuit to transmit its stored data via a modulated passive reflection of the interrogator's signal. RFID circuits connected to supporting logic circuitry may be used as a memory storage component and or as a communication or output means for a device.
RFID technology is described in “Perspectives in Radio Frequency Identification” by Ron Ames, also incorporated by reference. RFID's capable of being both remotely read and written to are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,807, hereby incorporated by reference. Use of RFID's as a low power communication means is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/816,607, assigned to Intermec Corporation, titled “Tetherless Scanner with RFID Tag”, filed Mar. 23, 2001 and hereby incorporated by reference.
Bar codes located on consumer products/packaging identify the products during inventory, distribution and automated check out. Bar codes may also be used to identify products and then link a user to related information about the products via databases and or the internet. Methods and apparatus for linking a user to information related to a specific barcode are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/788,628, assigned to Intermec Corporation, titled “Method and Apparatus for Accessing Product Information Using Barcode Data”, filed Feb. 14, 2001 and hereby incorporated by reference.
An affordable apparatus and or method for gathering machine readable information, for example, relating to products for potential purchase, and then utilizing the data to assist in purchasing decisions has not previously been available. For example, a consumer upon entering any retail sales facility is presently incapable of obtaining all of the information which may be relevant to an eventual purchase. The information normally available about potential items for purchase has normally been limited to sales brochures and other small bits of information.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,084,528 discloses an elaborate wireless networked consumer scanning device which optionally includes a video or audio display for use within a defined area for providing on demand information relating to a scanned symbol to a user. Usable only within the range of the wireless network, this system is expensive and limited by a typical local wireless network's operating range of only a single commercial outlet's location.
For the general public to adopt this technology, it must be of a size that allows it to be carried at all times to any location without being a noticeable burden. Also, the cost of the device cannot be so large as to overcome the benefit it provides.
Previous “compact” data acquisition and temporary storage devices have a size that is still too large to be carried by a user at all times. U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,218 discloses a portable data entry terminal that can optically scan a bar code into memory and then optically transfer the scanned code to a host computer. Disclosed as having a wand-type form, this early device was too large to be readily carried by users at all times and has a cost of manufacture that places it out of range of general consumer distribution. Further, this device does not have the ability to differentiate between different bar code symbologies and must scan a symbol in a specific direction to obtain a correct reading. International Application Publication WO 00/39742 discloses a “compact” bar code scanner that weighs 75 grams and has a size that is to large to be a carry along, filling an average users hand. The scanner has cavity electrical connections for a docking device that are easily fouled and again, a cost of manufacture that puts it out of range for general consumer distribution.
An object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive to manufacture handheld data gathering device small enough to be carried at all times, for example, carried in a pocket on a users key chain or integrated into common consumer devices. The device may be used, for example, to scan products of interest at any location and store identifying information for further processing after the consumer leaves the retail establishment. The gathered identifying information may be downloaded to a computer means and used to obtain further detailed information about the products observed in the retail establishment from an information database and or over the internet.
Other objects of the invention are revealed to one skilled in the art by review of the following description and claims.